New Duke's In The Family
by crystalduke89
Summary: Theres New Dukes That are going to be adding in to the family and everybody thinks it is by Luke But Boss Hogg
1. Amy Creevy’s Back

**The New Dukes In The Family **

**Chapter 1 Amy Creevy's Back**

**Author's Note: This story has been on my mind ever since I saw Luke's Love Story **

It was a tipical day in hazzard county. The boys were up doing their chores as usual. It was about noon when the boys were done. The boys went in to washed up for lunch. When lunch was over, the boys when into town to see Cooter and to get some things for the General Lee. When they got there Bo look at Luke and said " did you see that?" Luke didn't answer, then Bo shook him and he said " o what did you say?" "did you see that? That look like Lucifer." "it is Lucifer." "Will what is he doing here?" "I don't know Bo? But we are going to see." "and how we going to do that?" " like this," Luke got out of the General Lee followed by Bo. "Luke Look it out side of the old bell house." "I can see that!" "will hay boys!" " hi Amy, were is your lady medhanic?" I'm glad to see that your still the same Bo. The Only thing that has changed is that you have gotin cuter." "well thank you" " Hay Amy you'er looking good" " Thank you" " so what are y'all doing back here in hazzard?" " well I'm moveing in to this house Franky bought this house and we're moveing in. I staying here till I can find my own place to live." "Will Why Don't y'all come have dinner out at the farm." " thank you Bo but we don't want to be a burden to y'all aint no burden! is she Bo?" "no y'all aint" "ok if you instst." The boys got on the CB and told Uncle Jessie and Daisy that Amy and Franky were coming for dinner. When they got back to the farm the boys help set the table for dinner. They were setting the table when Amy and Freanky Pulled up in Lucifer. Bo ran out to meet them and Amy said "Hay good looking after dinner how about you and me hit the Bores Nest?" "I don't know what about Luke?" "Its just harmless fun, that's all." "go ahead Bo it all right with me." "it's ok, were just tow old friends catching up that all." After dinner Amy and Bo went to the Bores Nest while at the Bores Nest Bo and Amy had to much to drink. They did something they shoun"t have. The next day Amy got up early, Bo was up already and this is what happened "we need to talk Bo." "About what Amy?" "About that happen last night. Look I love you cousin and I'm sorry but it shouldn't have happen." " I know that Amy and I love Luke to that why I'm not telling Luke what happen last night." Later that day luke ask Amy to meat him back behind the barn, he need to talk about something bad. "Amy there something that has been on my mind since the last time you left I missed you so much, I'm going to ask you something at dinner." "I missed you to. Luke can you tell me what it is?" " no you will have to wait and see." Latter that night after dinner Luke stood up and said " I have something to say !!" ………. "Amy will you marry me?"

Well aint that interesting y'all gona. Have to stick around to see what happens next


	2. Prparing Time

AN: THE BOLD IS WHAT THE NEAR IS SAYING

THAIS IN THE - - - - - - - - - - - - IS WHEN TIME HAS GONE BY

CHAPTER 2

Preparing Time

"Yes Luke I will." "Amy, Luke were all happy for you." "Thank you uncle Jessie." "Yes thank you Mr. Jessie." "No please call me uncle Jessie you will be family soon." " will like uncle Jessie said congratulations were all happy for you aren't we Bo." "Yes thrilled for you to. Now if you don't mind I have some things I have to do

**Will if that don't sound like someone's jealous don't it? But the question is what is he jealous of ? Amy and him came to a agreement that they weren't going to tell Luke**

"So when is the wedding going to be and were?" "Will it is up to Amy to pick the place and I want it to be two weekends form now." "Will I know I want it to be outside on the farm because that is were we first kissed. So I definitely want it to be on the farm if it ok with y'all" " will of course it is Amy. So the wedding will be two weekend form today out by the barn." "Amy I will help you plan it if you want to." "Of course I do Daisy, that will be great. Can we started tomorrow." "Why yes of course if we are going to get every thing done on time." "Will as for me I have to find Bo I have to talk to him about my best man. I hope his not to busy for me. Uncle Jessie can I brow the truck? Bo took the Genera Lee I think he went to the boars nest and if not then I gess I will have to find him and that ain't going to be to hard." "Yes you can just be safe." "Yes uncle Jessie. Love you Amy see you later sweet heart.

**Now Luke got in to the pickup and headed to the boars** **nest were he hope that he'd find Bo.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - at the boars nest he found bo at the bar drinking some of Boss Hogg's watered down shine.**

"Hey Bo I need to talk to you about something. Need to know what you think." "Ok Luke I'm always here for you and I am happy for you and Amy. It just your marring Amy, and Daisy is married to Enos. Everybody is getting married of is marred, and I'm single." "Look bo I love you and you know that, but I love Amy too but I need to move on with my life. You know that nothing is going to stop me from being there for you when ever you need me to be. You know we are staying one the farm. I was raised there and I want to raise my kids there. Which isn't going to be for like two or three years. So nothing is going to change ok." " but it is going to change , we uses to be Partners and now you have Amy." "Ya, but she isn't my blood brother Now is she?" "No! So what did you want to talk to me about?" " I was wondering about my best man. I have someone in mind but I don't know if he will do it or not." " who is mabey I will be able to tell you if he will or not." "Bo I want you to be my best man." "Yea Wha!"

**Which for those of you that don't know Bo. That is a BIG YESSSSSSS.**

**Will ain't that the topping on the wedding cake. Now Bo and Luke went home and went to bed. Everybody would have a busy day tomorrow, and no body was going to stop them form doing it not even Sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane. **

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**will the next day everybody got up and did there chours and Daisy and Amy when in to town to get started on the plans for the wedding. **

"Daisy I want to ask you something." "Sure sweetie what is it?" "Will you be my maid of honor?" "Why yes I would be proud to be your matron of honor."

**will y'all are going to have to stick around to see what happens in the next chapter to see how things turn out.**


End file.
